Sprawiedliwość
by kancchan
Summary: Sprawiedliwość może dosięgnąć każdego.


Hanamiya nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak mogło się to tak skończyć; mimo że faule okazały się bezproduktywnym zmarnowaniem energii, wszystko szło gładko, zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniem. Pajęcza sieć, którą własnoręcznie stworzył, pokryła boisko, oblepiając z pedantyczną dokładność wszystkich pięciu graczy legendarnego liceum Yosen. Nie mogli narzekać na brak zainteresowania ze strony Kirisaki Daīchi — żaden z uczniów należących do tej okrytej złą sławą szkoły nie wątpił w ich koszykarskie umiejętności, cały regularny skład był zwarty i gotowy, aby przełamać nawet najsilniejszą linie oporu. Makoto nawet teraz, opadły z jakichkolwiek sił, niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek manewru swoimi posiniaczonymi nogami, nie mógł zdiagnozować źródła swojej porażki, koniec końców był tak blisko, aby unieść z podniesioną głową swoje trofeum — zniszczenie kolejnych zadatków na znakomitych koszykarzy.

— A więc tu się ukrywasz.

Słysząc spokojny głos nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Zwrócił niechętnie twarz w stronę drzwi, obserwując w ciszy właściciela niepożądanego dźwięku. Ale prawdę mówiąc nie byłby w stanie przydzielić go nikomu innemu, nawet jeśli bardzo by się postarał.

— Nie ukrywam — zaprzeczył od razu, w myślach przeklinając kruczoczarne włosy szczelnie zakrywające lewo oko rzucającego obrońcy.

— A to ci dopiero — westchnął Himuro, siadając tuż obok. — A myślałem, ze nie można od życia oczekiwać _sprawiedliwości_ — powiedział z obcym akcentem, który uaktywnił w Makoto niezidentyfikowaną obawę przed tym, co może za chwilę nastąpić. Wmawiał sobie, że parszywa _sprawiedliwość _nigdy nie była w stanie poruszyć jego wyrzutów sumieniai pierwszy raz w życiu zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo się pomylił; _sprawiedliwość _Makotomiała zapachkadzideł — zwiastowała coś naprawdę nieprzyjemnego.

Czując spojrzenie Himuro na swojej lewej nodze, wypuścił głośno świszczące powietrze z płuc.

— Powinienem potraktować cię trochę ostrzej — stwierdził po chwili człowiek odpowiedzialny za kontuzję Hanamiyi. Z wyważoną ostrożnością musnął opuszkiem palca największego sinica, zdobiącego bladą skórę rozgrywającego.

Makoto zmusił się na złośliwy uśmiech, nie spodziewając się, że kiedyś jego brudna taktyka obróci się przeciwko mu.

— Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, głąbie — zapewnił, stwierdzając w myślach, że wolałby już nic nie czuć, bo piekący ból podrażniający jego nogę za każdym razem, gdy próbował się podnieść był nie do zniesienia.

— Bardzo boli? — zapytał Tatsuya z fałszywą nutą troski w głosie, przyciskając wskazujący mocniej do skóry Makoto, który tylko nieokreślonym cudem powstrzymał odrażający skowyt z bólu próbujący się wyrwać z gardła.

Hanamiya dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że nie musiał diagnozować źródła swojej porażki — stało tuż obok; od dawna dobrze wiedział, że Himuro Tatsuya nie ugnie się przed niczym, aby osiągnąć zamierzony cel.

— Nie żartuj sobie — powiedział ostrożnie, dbając, aby nie poniosły go żadne niedorzeczne emocje. — Jak coś takiego mogłoby mnie zaboleć, głębie — skomentował, wzruszając ramionami.

Himuro uśmiechnął się, zabierając ze sobą apteczkę pierwszej pomocy. Zazwyczaj propagował regułę _fair play_, ale wyznawał też zasadę, że wszystko ma swoje granice i trzeba _sprawiedliwość_ dostosować do swojego przeciwnika, dlatego bez żadnych skrupułów sprowadził Hanamiyę Makoto do pionu.

— W takim razie ona nie będzie ci potrzebna — stwierdził, machając wesoło apteczką.

— Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś jednak ją zostawił — oświadczył z udawaną obojętnością, aby nie dawać mu ani cienia satysfakcji.

Tatsuya uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, rozkładają apteczce na ławce. Pochylił się nad nogę Hanamiyi i zacmokał cicho, wyciągając potrzebne środki zapobiegawcze.

— Jak się teraz czujesz? — zapytał po chwili, rozwijając bandaż.

— Niewiele gorzej niż przedtem — rzucił Hanamiya, ponosząc się na łokciach. Wolał jednak wiedzieć, co Himuro zamierza zrobić z jego własnością, nie mając ochoty dostarczać nodze kolejnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się nie na żarty Tatsuya, pochylając się delikatnie. Pierścionek wiszący na jego szyi zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, lądując na kolanie Hanamiyi; Makoto dokładnie poczuł chłód fałszywego srebra, który doskonale skomponował się ze stanem jego ducha. — A myślałem, że słowa „whether it's genius or prodigy, once its broken, it's just garbage" są twojego autorstwa.

Makoto wykrzywił usta w niewyraźnym grymasie, przytakując. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego słowa mają takie olbrzymie odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości.


End file.
